


Birthday Gift

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Howard Gets a Stripper, M/M, Smutty stripping, Surprise who it is!, Then its just smut, seriously, whilst listening to Nina Simone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was asked to write some Boosh smut for a friend. The prompt was 'Howard gets himself a stripper for his birthday, Vince is the stripper and surprises him' </p><p>Not Beta'd and it might be worth listening to Nina Simone whilst reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

His foot tapped impatiently against the shop floor; he checked the wall clock which was lit up colourfully, each second ticking away painfully loud. Howard closed the shop at 6 pm and moved to sit back on his stool, 6 pm on a Friday night and he had no plans… Not that that was unusual but normally Vince would be home, plus today was Howards birthday.

Howard had secretly hoped that Vince had forgotten his birthday after the spectacle of his party last year. Nothing makes you regretful of a party like a close friend being beheaded and then having to snog your best friend… Howard’s brain sent a sharp pain through his temple as a warning not to remember the kiss. The last year had been increasingly difficult to maintain the _just friend's_ label with Vince when Howard wanted more, his brain protected him from melancholy.

Naboo and Bollo were away at a Shaman health and safety seminar after another incident with Naboo drug driving the carpet. Vince was out doing something which Howard apparently didn’t need to know about; whenever the subject was broached the younger man would get angry and storm out of the flat so Howard kept his questions to himself.

His long musician’s fingers drummed across the desk, he looked at the phone and then looked away; feeling guilty about thinking about… that. He looked again and grabbed the crocodile shaped receiver and punched in the numbers on the card and speaking to the happy sounding receptionist with his request before hanging up and exhaling quickly.

Vince’s phone chirped with a text message. He opened the text and read through unable to believe its contents until he read it again and a third time, he closed the phone and put it into his bag and walking to the office to collect his costume and head over to his job.

Vince took longer to get ready than he would normally; he re-straightened his hair until it fell slick and shiny over his shoulders. His makeup went on perfectly and made his skin look like marble, his bright blue eyes shining through the outline of dark kohl and mascara. He pouted his lips as he ran clear lip gloss over the plump pink lips. Vince checked his reflection and smiled, grabbing his silky costume he pulled it over his head and arranged it perfectly, pulling up the small pants which accompanied it and finishing it off with killer heels. He thanked God for his previous penchant for walking in heels as he would never have been able to manage in these skyscrapers without practice. He twirled in the mirror before spraying himself with the dark and lustful scent of perfume and wrapping a long jacket around his body before walking to his lift.

* * *

Howard nervously awaited his guest; he tidied and arranged stationary village and dusted the records before fiddling with the kettle just for something to do. He made a cup of tea and moved back to the stool at the desk, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the pavements

The sound of a car door closing shocked him from his trance; he looked up to find a familiar body knocking at the shop door with a large smile. Howard sighed and stood, unlocking the door from the inside he opened it to let Vince inside, noticing how much makeup Vince was wearing and how well it suited him

‘I… I’m expecting guests’ Howard stammered, his face nervously turning to peer out of the window to check for visitors

‘Oh yeh? Anyone interesting’ Vince replied with a smirk

‘No’

Vince bit the inside of his mouth as he towered over Howard. The heels boosting him a good few inches above his friend allowing Howards eyes to be at the same position as Vince’s long pale neck

‘Who is it then?’ Vince asked learning further into Howard’s personal space causing the older man to step back

‘Just a friend’ Howard managed to choke out, his face burning with embarrassment

Vince maintained eye contact with his friend as he slowly began unbuttoning the long coat wrapped around his body, button by button popped free until Howard bit his lip and lowered his eyes, following the pale skin coming into view; Vince’s amazingly long neck, down to his exposed collarbones standing proudly on the alabaster skin of Vince’s chest

Howard couldn’t pull his eyes away; his cock twitched inside his pants showing its interest but Howard gripped his palms tightly, digging his nails painfully into the flesh.

The coat was falling lower now, showing a Royal Blue and lace flash, cups where ladies breasts should be hung unused against Vince’s chest. The gaping space for cleavage showing the few black hairs which collected on the sternum

Howard licked his lips; Vince’s eyes were blown with lust now looking at Howard’s reaction. Howard sighed as Vince got to the end button then covered himself again by wrapping the fabric around his small frame. Smiling at Howard's choked response

‘I know about your phone call’ Vince said quietly, his voice deep with lust

Howard choked and pressed his hands to his head, shaking it violently

‘Why do you think I’m here?’ The younger man smiled, walking to the CD player and putting in his special track. His hips swayed sexily as he looked over at Howards open mouth

Vince smiled and turned his back on Howard as the sultry sounds of Nina Simone rang out through the speakers. Vince looked over his shoulder sexually as he watched Howard finally close his mouth and press himself against the solid wall. Vince flicked down the lights so only the light from the streetlight and the various lamps in the shop cast a sexier glow through the shop, his cheekbones more prominent thanks to the lighting.

The music kicked in, big band trumpets and brass. Vince knew he had to dance to this immediately after receiving the text, it was a favourite of Howards and Vince felt aroused thinking about Howard’s reaction.

His eye caught Howards as he began to move, his hips making slinky S shapes under the material of his long coat, one arm extending above his head before pulling back down to the side of his hips, pressing the curves there. His hand moved to pull the coat away from his shoulder, teasing Howard with a hint of pale skin before moving away and lifting his hair, letting it fall against his back as he slowly lowered the other shoulder away from his body.

Vince continued teasing Howard, an inch at a time with slow and sultry moves, his hips grinding as he lowered the coat lower and lower to the floor, eventually Howard could see the entire back portion of Vince’s babydoll nighty before Vince dropped the coat to the floor, hearing the startled gasp of Howard from behind him.

Vince knew he couldn’t turn around yet, but he desperately wanted to see Howard’s reaction to his body fully shown in ladies lingerie for the first time. His pert bum was covered with a lacy mesh with ruffles along the back which made his arse look splendidly edible. His legs were clad in thigh highs which ran down his long legs to the ridiculously high stiletto heeled feet. Vince waited for his next cue and when the band kicked in again the younger man turned around gracefully exposing his front to Howard’s hungry gaze.

Howard didn’t know where to start; As Nina began to scat sing Howard’s eyes lingered over Vince’s eyes before moving to the swollen lips, to his bobbing adam's apple and over the long expanse of chest and skin until the older man reached Vince’s hardly covered crotch. The frilly panties were stretched tightly across Vince’s extremely large bulge which was already half hard with the need for Howards touch

Vince continued wiggling sexily in time to the music, his hands caressing up and down his own body before one foot stepped in front of the other, walking slowly to grasp Howard and rub himself over the older man. The moan which escaped Howard’s lips was simply pornographic and made Vince twitch inside his lace panties, Vince ran his hands up and down Howard’s tight body until the sounds of the song finished. Both men panted heavily but Vince stopped the older man from moving with a strong hand on his chest, holding him still until the next song began.

‘I put a spell on you’ came over the studio causing Howard to chuckle softly at Vince’s well thought out choice of song. Vince pressed his body close to Howard maintaining eye contact as he slid down the older man’s body before walking back a pace and coyly lowering one thin shoulder strap, his big blue eyes looking innocent and filthy at the same time. He teased Howard until the fabric fell from his shoulders and over his thin hips to pool on the floor around his feet, Howard groaned as he looked at the perfectly white expanse of skin only marred by the pink scar where the hair straightener had once burnt. Howard extended his finger to run over the scar but Vince tutted and took his hand, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss before pressing the finger inside his wet and hot mouth, Howard groaned deeply at the sensations before Vince was off again, he bent over so Howard could see the panties cling to the perfect peach of an arse, the dimmed lighting meant that Howard couldn’t see through the material but his mind already pictured Vince, his pink hole puckered up for Howards touch and taste.

Vince ran his hands over Howard's thighs, his hands moving further up the hot skin covered in corduroy. Howard bit his lip as he met Vince’s eyes and the young man cupped the older man’s cock through his trousers

‘I want you Howard’ Vince whispered, his lips coming closer to Howard’s ear, biting hard on the earlobe ‘I want you to cum’

Howard did; his cock gave him no warning as his orgasm crashed over his body. His muscles tightened almost painfully as his climax washed over him and spurts of hot cum covered his boxer shorts and trousers. Howard gasped and whined at the aftershocks of his hardest ever orgasm. Vince smiled sweetly and placed a kiss on Howards dry and parched lips, their tongues crashing against one another as they had done exactly a year ago. Vince whimpered as he grabbed Howard’s shoulders and pulled himself closer to his best friend ‘I’ve wanted this for a year’

Nina Simone was forgotten as the men crashed their lips together in longing. Howard became forceful and pulled Vince into a swooning position, one hand on Vince’s head whilst the other circled his hip and lowered the younger man to the floor. Vince pulled at Howards clothing as the men became frenzied with passion, the smell of Howard's orgasm hung in the air but neither man cared, their tongues and fingers pressed against one another desperately as they undressed. Howard was naked and already surprisingly hard considering he had cum moments before

Vince pulled himself to straddle Howard, his hair creating a curtain over their faces as they kissed passionately, Vince wrapped his fingers around their shafts, pressing the two painfully hard cocks together and stroking them in a frantic motion. Both men realised there would be time for slow, romantic love making but now wasn’t the time; Vince’s orgasm charged at him like a freight train as he stroked himself against Howards tip, feeling both their cluster of nerves rutting against one another. Howard grabbed Vince’s hair and repositioned himself on top of Vince, his larger and more calloused hands stroking the cocks in a different way to Vince which made the younger man yell in bliss. Howards name was on his lips as he came on himself, his hot cum covering Howards tip and forcing the older man to have his second orgasm as the pair groaned and whimpered against one another's sweat soaked bodies

‘I fucking love you’ Howard whispered his head resting heavily on Vince’s chest

‘I love you too. You could have just told me’ Vince smiled playfully before pulling Howard in for another kiss.

* * *

In a hushed conference room on a faraway planet, a small Shaman shuddered beside his furry familiar. He would make Howard clean every inch of his shop floor for this.


End file.
